Letters to the Men I Loved
by JadedXO
Summary: When all the men in Bonnie's life disappear with no warning, how will she cope? Little did she know they would be reunited and their lives would change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Started writing this with the letter Just decided to turn it into a story lol read and review**

* * *

 _My dearest Niklaus,_

 _Once again you have forsaken me. You have left me to my own devices & then you have the audacity to write me letters as if to sway my opinion of you in your favor._

 _You are mistaken. GROSSLY._

 _I have only respond to your last correspondence to let you know that your pleas are falling on deaf ears. Leave me be as you did when you left me in the middle of the night. Send my best to Elijah, if you haven't daggered him after one of your tantrums._

 _No longer your friend,_

 _Bonnibel_

* * *

Marcellus bursts out with laughter.

"Find that funny mate?" Klaus asks seriously.

"Absolutely." Marcel confirms.

"Here let me see." Damon snatches the letter. He skims the letter soon laughing himself. "Yeah. This is funny."

"I told you, you should've just told her why. Maybe she would've come along." Marcel reasons.

Klaus sighs, "highly unlikely. Plus she would never leave her family. I couldn't ask her to do that."

"Hell. Bring them too! Just one big family. Plus her 'sisters' love us." Damon wiggles his eyebrows.

Klaus sighs then gulps the rest of his drink, "you don't think I thought of that? If I could get her stop being frigid I will present the idea."

"Well you did leave with no warning. And you're writing her letters. Instead of, I don't know calling." Damon retorts.

"You know know why we had to leave so abruptly. As far as the letters, she likes the romanticism of letter writing. I figured it would soften her." Klaus calmly replies.

Marcel gets up to put himself another drink. "She'll come around." He knew Klaus missed her more than he admitted

And really they all did. They all missed her, for different reasons of course. Maybe the same reason for some who just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you and Klaus write each other like it's 1654? Just call him!" Caroline lets out as she flops back on the couch.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "It's our thing okay. It's like game we play. And though I'm mad at him, I'll play along till I decide I'm not mad anymore. Plus his number doesn't work. None of theirs do."

She tried calling everyday after they left, leaving countless voicemails. She tried so many locator spells it nearly drove her insane. Then one day the phone stopped ringing. So she stopped trying to find them. Resolving that they were dead, or simply didn't want to be found. She wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Weirdest friendship ever. Hands down. Wait no, you and Damon. Weirdest friendship ever." She turns her head to Bonnie. "Are you not mad anymore? Cause heck, I'm mad, and I barely liked Klaus, hate Damon, and I tolerate Marcel. This isn't the first time he's done this disappearing act. Maybe not to this extent but still."

Bonnie plays with the notion in her head. Yes, she was furious when she found her friends of 3 years gone from their home and all of their possessions removed. And Klaus only leaving a short note by her bedside table " _I'm sorry."_ left her utterly infuriated. Deep down she knew it was for a good reason. But a part of her felt she might never see them again. They blew into town with such ease; she felt just as easily that they could be gone just as quick. Not to mention he has done this before.

Once he left town for 2 months just telling everyone he would return shortly with no word of his destination. So when she received the first letter from him after nearly a month into his latest disappearance, she was washed over with relief and then immediately flooded with anger. He again gave no real reason for their absence. It was then she resolved to ignore him. And she had done a great job for 3 months.

"Oh no, I'm still fucking furious. But I realized I was more happy they're not dead." She turns to Caroline. "I guess I'm just more upset they didn't tell me what was going on. And Care, please. You secretly LOVED Klaus, you actually liked Marcel, and you tolerated Damon."

"I'm glad he didn't. You would've tried to help. Hence you would also be gone."

Caroline states. "And shut up. I do not love Klaus." She throws a pillow at her laughing.

Bonnie catches it. "But you know I wouldn't leave you guys. We are family." Bonnie says

"Aw. Well you know we would go with you." Caroline says sincerely.

Elena walks in, "where would we have gone?"

* * *

"I don't care! Is the problem fixed? Good." Klaus slams his new phone down.

Damon asks, "So can we go back now?"

Klaus shakes his head. "Not a good idea. He's gone and we're cloaked but there could be others lurking around. I think we should make this home. We threw them off of our trail. Ditched our old devices. We should be fine for a while. If our plans go as we expect we can stop running."

Marcel chimes in, "agreed. Bright side, this town is awesome. Parties every night."

Damon nods. "Not to mention the people are weird. We fit right in. Mystic Falls had sticks so far up their asses, we could barely breathe."

"And the supernatural community is quite established here. So we blend in to those who don't know and we fit with those who do. Perfect cover lads."

"And the girls?" Marcel asks.

"Sorted. I've sent a letter to Bonnie already and Enzo back to collect them. Bekah has arrived just yesterday and is securing a compound for us. Elijah is out doing what he does best." Klaus exhales. "We'll have our lives together in no time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _My Dearest Bonnibel,_

 _So you've decided to put me out of my misery and write back. You know I don't do anything without a reason. Well this is a good_

 _one love. It will all become clearer a lot sooner than you know._

 _Your most beloved friend,_

 _Niklaus_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Bonnie gets the mail and notices a letter from Klaus. _That was a fast response._ She thinks. She tears into the letter walking back inside their home. _It will all become clear? Huh?_ Just then she hears a knock at the door.

"Enzo. What the hell?" Bonnie jumps into his arms hugging him. "Why are you here? Where are the others? What happened?"

"Calm down love. I'll explain everything. But for now, you must pack. I'm here to collect you all." He says dropping her from the hug.

"Collect? Where are we going?"

"Home darling."

 **Barely an idea what I'm doing with this story lol. The letter writing aspect attracted me so im building around that initial letter from Bonnie. I didn't know if I wanted to go present day or like 1800s. So I went modern with older era elements. Read and Review please ! =]**


End file.
